


Cosmic Assistance

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, God Tier, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag





	1. Chapter 1

"Daeton why when sleeping, why?"

"Because, dick, I ned two talk you about that litle....outburst"

"yea, if you wanna call it that"

"Your 'Sexual Tension' as Setsui cals it, is what you get when you combine your clas with your aspect"

"but im not god-tier yet, why are my powers coming out, plus im a knight what do you mean"

"Wel you're a knight for a reason, so i'l ask you some questions and see what's going on with you"

"sighhhh fine...ask away"

Daeton, the only god tier guy in your session, he's also a smart ass, when he talks, he talks "like he wel can't finish words, and has some trouble with the numerical system". Since he is god-tier...he's dead but his space powers let him stay among the mortal worlds, helping in any way shape or form he can. He can speak telepathically (because his lucky ass got the only burgundy colored girl in your session) to us because his matesprit taught him to, even thought his lack of psychic ability, he uses this to his advantage to mess with you whenever he wants; you shrug it off and counter him with the "whatever it just keeps me from being bored" comeback....he really gave you hell when you said that.

Daeton's blood color is of the Cerulean side of the spectrum, just a step up from you. Everyone wants to think you two are in a quadrant together but you kept denying until the day he died....literally; you were there to see what had killed him, though half-conscious, you looked up to see your friend get pulverized by a rock that Lashya herself dropped from the heavens. She was so distraught for her actions but he forgave her for trying to manifest her powers; she vowed (OR Daeton commanded her) to never use her powers until she can be at Daeton's side again, then she'll help us too; that little accident made you shaky with Sue using her powers, so you try to distract her from trying. Speaking of Sue.....

"Are you ready four the questions?"

"yea come on already, i feel Sue moving on me, she might wake in 2 hours or so"

"how would you-....whatever, ok first question, when's the last time you've protected someone with this...burst we'l cal it"

"when that mugger came in the alley and hit Ariaya, i killed every opposing force in a 2 mile radius"

"that was you....ok next question, have you ben hiding this rage ten you?

"nope" You smile with that answer

"ok, have you and Setsui atempted two bred the Genesis Frog yet?"

"we haven't made any attempts to breed ourselves, why would we do a frog first."

"ok that's all the questions four now"

"ok, now get out my head"

"I think the more you burst the more agresive your personality gets, so i'd be careful with that"

"what did i just say?"

"Gez fine, just chill, il five a cure four this"

"dont need one,i will now block you out of my head"

"Zari-"

"enough of that" you think....then proceed to say out loud, which Sue hears and pulls you closer out of worry, but she remains asleep. You hug her more onto your chest and lay awake for another 45 minutes, then you can't take anymore of the curiosity, you put on your boxers and leave Sue in her bed; you can't help to notice the almost dried teal and olive puddle on the side of her bed. You slap yourself awake and get the cleaning supplies and get just the puddle up, leaving the bed in shambles and clothes still on the floor, sans boxers of course; after the deed has been done you walk to the nearest reflective object and look at your eyes. They are still red but more deep in color, they went from dark orange to light red; you walk outside and yawn loudly, hoping not to wake Sue...but it did. You walk back in and lay down behind and hold her close.

"you know im sorry right"

"No need, that good....hurt after..but still feel good 


	2. Cosmic Assistance II

"youre to forgiving sometimes, you know that"

"or maybe I look past faults and see the real you"

"yea...you know I have to leave you now..."

"...."

She throws of the blankets and storms out into the other room, face scrunched up holding back tears. You walk after her, but stop half way through because the hole into your stomach may have covered up, but it only stopped the bleeding not the occasional pain; with that you hold your stomach and walk into the room, she's crying on floor with her face buried in her knees, you sit next to her and hold her.

"i dont want to leave eit-"

"THEN DON'T, why cant stay with me Zarion, always must leave"

"i have to go to Haldryx and see why he challenged me to do this, and ill come back to stay here"

"what about your land?"

"i have to get my stuff so ill just keep something over there for if i get tossed there"

She wiped her tears and pulls you into a kiss, you stand up and poke her chest, and she blush olive green all over her face; you laugh and carry her back to her bed. You fall forward and hold your stomach.

"AGHHH"

"are you ok?"

"Crudas got a lucky stab on me, it sealed itself up but the- AGHHHHH!"

You fall on the floor and pass out as you hear Sue yelling in Chinese, is this is it?   
Are you going to die here? Or is is just a flesh wound? I Can't Tell.

Only you can Zarion...

"AGHHHH" you breathe heavily as you wake up on your quest bed to see Sue and Daeton walking away... "Daeton? DAETON!"

He turns "Your not dead? Are you serious right now? You know how far i had to drag your body?'

"shut up and get over he-"

Sue's there in a heartbeat staring at you with those eyes...those beautiful orange eyes....you put your hand on her shoulders as she burst out crying

"hold on ill be right back"

She hugs you and doesnt let go...you eventually pry her off and she sits on your quest bed crying

"whats the deal Dae, why are you here?"

"Setsui said you died, so i transported you back to your quest bed so you could at least go god-tier..aparently you didn't"

Changing the subject you say,"so...you gotta go?"

"mhmm having help from a god isn't just pertained to you, you know?"

"yea, i understand...alright see you dude" You raise your fist

He gets the message and bumps it as he fades away in a shade of blue, and then you turn around, and she's there right behind you staring.

"...Sue-"

she pulls you and kisses you until you couldn't breath, she pulls you on the quest bed, and start taking her shirt off

"wait....after all the rage, the scares and the near-death you still wanna do it?"

"Shut up, im not losing you"

And then you did it....on the quest bed....in the open....for 2 hours


End file.
